EL RENACER DE LA ROSA
by AdeleK01
Summary: La lucha por la Toma de la Bastilla es inminente, Oscar y André se dirigen a enfrentar su destino. Sin embargo algo sucede durante los enfrentamientos, algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba...
1. LA LLAMA DE LA REVOLUCIÓN SE ENCIENDE

**NOTA:**

"Comillas" – Pensamientos

_(Letra Cursiva)_ – Recuerdos

(. . – Cambios de Escena

**EPISODIO 1: LA LLAMA DE LA REVOLUCIÓN SE ENCIENDE**

Oscar finalmente había confesado su amor a André. Durante muchos años ella había confundido ese profundo amor con cariño de amigos, de hermanos. André no estaba sorprendido de aquella confesión, desde siempre supo que sería el único hombre al que ella podría entregar su amor.

Así que después de besarse profundamente y expresarle su amor con palabras, Oscar se sintió preparada no solo para entregar su corazón sino también su cuerpo al hombre al que ella amaba, y así se lo hizo saber a André.

Él entonces la tomo entre sus brazos y la recostó entre la hierba, y luego comenzó a quitarse el uniforme que llevaba puesto. Una vez libre procedió a hacer lo mismo con ella, sin embargo vio en el rostro de Oscar un profundo temor. André la comprendió pues sabía que él era el primer hombre al que ella se entregaba por completo, así que de la forma más delicada que pudo procedió a quitarle el uniforme a ella.

Una vez que Oscar estuvo desnuda, André se detuvo un momento para observarla. Durante 20 años había esperado ese momento y deseaba apreciar a la mujer que amaba en todo su esplendor. Luego de ello comenzó a besarla suavemente, acariciando a la vez cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, guiándola a cada paso. Solo después que supo que ella estaba lista comenzó abrir delicadamente las piernas de su amada, para de esa forma poder entrar en ella.

Oscar aunque asustada correspondía cada una de las caricias de André, y solo cuando sintió que el entraba en ella por primera vez se quedó paralizada por un momento, pues un dolor indescriptible la había invadido. Sin embargo, después de unos instantes aquel dolor dio paso a un profundo placer que llenaba cada parte de su cuerpo.

Los gemidos y respiraciones agitadas de ambos amantes invadieron el ambiente. Ya no les importaba nada más que permanecer juntos, sin pensar lo que para ellos podría venir después.

Así en medio del campo estos dos seres enamorados consumaron su amor. Oscar se convirtió de esa forma en la esposa de André.

Él se detuvo unos instantes para ver cómo estaba Oscar. Ella simplemente se limitó a sonreír al tiempo que le dedicaba unas palabras:

- André Grandier cuando estás conmigo me dan ganas de vivir. ¡Sí! ¡Quiero vivir!

Después de aquello Oscar nuevamente se entregó a André, siendo esta vez ella la que tomo la iniciativa.

Cuando todo termino ambos se quedaron abrazados en medio de la hierba. André se sentía el hombre más feliz de la tierra, pues no solo había logrado alcanzar el corazón de la mujer que había amado desde siempre sino que ella se había entregado completamente a él. Aunque no había comprendido del todo que había querido decir Oscar con su "¡Quiero vivir!", decidió no cuestionarla sobre el tema en esos momentos.

Después de algunos minutos ambos se percataron de que había llegado la hora de partir, así que luego de vestirse tomaron sus caballos y partieron raudamente rumbo a las barracas de la Guardia Francesa. Ninguno sospechaba siquiera de los trágicos acontecimientos que les esperaban en Paris.

.

.

.

.

En las Barracas, los guardias del Regimiento B discutían que es lo que debían hacer ahora que se les había ordenado disparar contra los manifestantes. Ellos no querían luchar contra civiles desarmados y pensaban seriamente en desertar. Fue en ese instante Oscar y André hicieron su ingreso y todos guardaron silencio. Ella se acomodó en una de las mesas, y tras ella se colocó André, después de ello comenzó a hablar:

- Bien caballeros, creo que todos ustedes están enterados de que a las ocho en punto, nuestra orden es mantener a toda la gente armada bajo control. Pero si llegara a presentarse un alboroto nuestro deber es dispararles – de pronto guardo silencio al ver entrar en las barracas al Coronel Dagout.

- No se detenga continúe por favor – dijo el coronel.

- Tal vez muchos de ustedes tengan parientes cercanos dentro de la multitud, - continuo Oscar, dirigiendo la mirada a sus soldados - y si les doy la orden de disparar probablemente no querrán tirar del gatillo, y yo lo entenderé. Ahora quiero hablarles con franqueza y les diré el camino que seguiré esta vez como individuo. En esta ocasión renuncio a mi puesto como comandante por la razón que el hombre al que amo y en el cual confío tal vez no quiera que ustedes le disparen a gente de la multitud, y yo obedeceré lo que él diga. Si él dice que peleemos con esa gente lo haremos, sin importar mis órdenes anteriores. Caballeros, ahora soy la esposa de André Grandier y planeo dejar mi huella de mujer con el papel de su esposa

- Óscar – dijo André completamente sorprendido.

- André ahora serás tú el que de las órdenes, yo seguiré el camino que tú indiques – los ojos de Oscar brillaban mientras dirigía su vista al hombre que amaba.

- Óscar, - de pronto la interrumpió Alain - puedes tener la seguridad de que no tienes que resignarte. Antes de que llegaras estábamos hablando, y decidimos que si hay una pelea dejaremos la guardia real y nos uniremos a los demás para pelear por la revolución. Pero si piensas lo mismo no hay necesidad. Comandante, si nos ordena pelear por las personas armadas le obedeceremos, aunque dejemos la guardia real.

- ¿André, estás de acuerdo? – una Oscar sorprendida dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia él.

- Creo que Alain tiene razón- respondió André al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

En un movimiento rápido Alain se acercó a donde se encontraba la pareja.

- Estoy a sus órdenes capitán – dijo el guardia mientras extendía su mano a Oscar, siendo correspondido por ella – y ahora que ya se sabe ¡Felicidades a ustedes dos!

Oscar y André movieron la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento mientras los demás miembros del regimiento también los felicitaban. Fue en ese momento que Oscar dirigió su mirada nuevamente al Coronel Dagout para hablar con él.

- Coronel ya que usted es un aristócrata, no pretendo que se nos una – dijo ella con firmeza.

- Cierto, no podría hacerlo. – respondió el coronel.

- Ahora está en sus manos enviar al cuartel el informe de lo que ha escuchado, - continuo Oscar - ¿Por qué va a hacerlo, cierto?

- Correcto, es lo que voy a hacer.

En ese instante Alain tomo su sable intentando atacar al coronel.

- Espera, primero hay que escucharlo – le dijo Oscar a Alain.

- Así es, - continuó el coronel - pero descansare el día de hoy, así que mi informe llegara mañana. No tienen de que preocuparse. Comandante, mucha suerte en todo lo que haga – su mirada de pronto se llenó de angustia pues sabía que tan enferma estaba Oscar.

Oscar con un gesto le pidió que no dijera nada sobre el tema. Después de ello el coronel Dagout hizo una reverencia y se retiró de las barracas.

- Por todo el tiempo que he estado hablando mal de usted a sus espaldas, le pido una sincera disculpa coronel. – dijo Alain mientras aquel se retiraba.

Después de unos instantes Oscar tomo la palabra nuevamente:

- Caballeros prepárense pues con los primeros rayos del sol partiremos rumbo a Paris en donde debemos proteger a los ciudadanos de cualquier ataque por parte de la guardia imperial o del ejercito de su majestad.

.

.

.

.

Primeros rayos de luz del día 13 de julio de 1789. En las próximas horas las calles de Paris recibirán la sangre de cientos de ciudadanos, sangre que será la semilla de la revolución que cambiara el rumbo de todo un imperio.

Los soldados del regimiento B de la Guardia Francesa montados sobre sus caballos se dirigían lo más rápido que podían a Paris.

- ¡Apresúrense, las protestas deben estar por iniciarse y debemos evitar a toda costa que los ciudadanos sean atacados! – grito Oscar tratando de alentar a sus hombres.

Finalmente después de varios minutos llegaron a su destino y se introdujeron sigilosamente en medio de las callejuelas. De pronto un grupo de gente armada les salió al frente, impidiéndoles avanzar y tratando de atacarlos.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es que acaso no comprendéis cual es nuestra misión? – les cuestiono Oscar al ver la actitud desafiante de la multitud.

- Claro que lo sabemos. Sus órdenes son atacar a gente desarmada, sin importar si son niños o mujeres. – grito un hombre que salió de entre la multitud.

- Si eso es cierto. Es por eso que la Reyna mando a traer tropas no solo de distintas partes del país sino también del extranjero – otro hombre de aspecto sencillo intervino.

La exaltada muchedumbre se acercó entonces al regimiento con intenciones de agredirlos. Los soldados aunque no querían, tomaron sus armas para defenderse y André se adelantó un poco para en caso fuera necesario defender de un posible ataque a Oscar.

En ese instante de entre la multitud aparecieron Rosalie y Bernard, y él para tratar de apaciguar a la multitud comenzó a hablar:

- Deténganse por favor, yo conozco a la comandante de este regimiento. Ella sería incapaz de atacar a gente indefensa.

- ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de eso? Yo misma he visto como los soldados de la Reyna han atacado a los manifestantes. Incluso acabamos de ver como un soldado alemán mato a un niño indefenso unas calles más allá. – grito una mujer entre la muchedumbre.

- Yo se los puedo asegurar. La comandante Jarjayes es una mujer integra, es por ello que confió en ella – Bernard se acercó donde Oscar y le extendió una mano, gesto al cual ella correspondió.

- Gracias Bernard por ayudarnos – dijo mientras apretaba la mano de su amigo, luego se dirigió a la muchedumbre en voz alta – Es cierto que los soldados de la Reyna han atacado a gente indefensa y es por ello que tanto mi regimiento como yo hemos decidido unirnos a los manifestantes y protegerlos de posibles ataques por parte del ejercito de su majestad. En este momento, yo Oscar François de Jarjayes, renuncio a mis derechos como noble y me convierto en una ciudadana más de Francia – en ese instante ella se arrancó del pecho la insignia que la distinguía como aristócrata y la arrojó al suelo ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes.

De pronto Rosalie totalmente compungida tomo la palabra:

- ¡Oh Lady Oscar! Pero es que acaso no sabe cuál es el castigo que le espera a los soldados que desobedezcan las órdenes del rey – los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas.

Oscar al verla decidió bajar de su caballo y rápidamente fue a abrazarla, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía y deseaba expresarle cuanto es que la había extrañado. André también decidió desmontar e ir al encuentro de Bernard para saludarlo.

- Mi querida Rosalie, claro que lo sé y estoy dispuesta a asumirlo, tanto yo como mis soldados, pero dentro de mi corazón sé que todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras. Ahora ya no llores más que me harás llorar también a mí. – dijo Oscar al tiempo que esbozaba una tímida sonrisa para su amiga.

- Esta bien Lady Oscar, ya no llorare más – respondió Rosalie al tiempo que secaba sus lágrimas con una de las mangas de su vestido.

Después de una breve conversación, Oscar y André se despidieron de sus amigos para luego ir hacia donde estaban sus caballos. En ese instante Bernard se acercó a Oscar, y antes de que a ella montara, comenzó a hablarle al oído.

- Oscar, te espero hoy en la noche en mi casa, allí nos reuniremos junto con otros líderes de las protestas para acordar las acciones de mañana, y tú como representante del ejército estas invitada.

Oscar asintió levemente y luego subió a su caballo. Después comenzó a avanzar seguida por su regimiento. Ahora debían dirigirse a las Tullerias, donde debían armar barricadas para defenderse de posibles ataques durante las protestas.

La multitud les abrió paso al tiempo que celebran la adhesión de aquellos soldados a sus justos reclamos.

.

.

.

.

El pequeño regimiento conformado por apenas 50 hombres comenzó su marcha. El ambiente en Paris era muy tenso por lo que no debían confiarse en nada. Todos avanzaban en silencio, rogando a Dios que nada malo les sucediese. Habían avanzado ya varios metros cuando de pronto de una de las calles les salió un regimiento de alrededor de 20 soldados, distinguibles por su uniforme como miembros de los dragones alemanes. Dichos soldados habían llegado por pedido explícito de la Reyna, y su misión era contener las protestas, sea de forma pacífica o usando otros medios.

- ¡Hey, ustedes a donde piensan que van! Las órdenes del rey han sido claras, debemos de replegarnos en torno a la Bastilla – grito el que al parecer era el comandante de los soldados alemanes.

- "La Bastilla" – pensó para sí Oscar, ella sabía que la antigua fortaleza albergaba en su interior gran cantidad de cañones y municiones – Si lo sabemos – dijo fingiendo serenidad – Es que primero se nos encomendó otra misión que debemos cumplir.

- Entiendo, entonces continúen su camino – la mirada del comandante alemán era inquisidora y aunque no estaba del todo convencido por lo dicho por Oscar decidió, de todas formas, cederles el paso.

Oscar y su regimiento nuevamente comenzaron su marcha. Trataban de disimular su nerviosismo, que era compresible, pues habían estado a punto de ser descubiertos y posiblemente ejecutados en el acto.

Después de algunos metros Oscar les ordeno desmontar a todos, pues el camino que debían seguir a partir de ese punto seria duro y los caballos solo les estorbarían.

- A partir de este punto debemos continuar a pie. Debemos camuflarnos entre los callejones para evitar ser vistos por los soldados del rey – dijo Oscar a su regimiento.

- Es cierto Oscar, hay cientos de soldados en toda la ciudad. Sería muy riesgoso que nos descubrieran – un preocupado André se dirigía a una Oscar que parecía algo más agitada que de costumbre – ¿Oscar, te sientes bien? – la cuestiono preocupado.

- Me encuentro bien André – respondió ella de forma fría y cortante, tratando de disimular la fiebre que la estaba sofocando en ese momento – Ahora debemos avanzar.

Aunque André estaba sorprendido por aquella respuesta decidió no ahondar más, sin embargo sabía que Oscar le ocultaba algo bajo aquellas frías palabras.

Habiendo caminado entre los callejones durante varios minutos, Oscar se detuvo y tomo nuevamente la palabra.

.

.

.

.

- Sera mejor que descansemos por un momento, ha sido un largo día.

Los soldados agradecieron a su comandante, pues desde que había amanecido no habían descansado y ya habían dado casi las 3 de la tarde. El regimiento se acomodó como pudo en el suelo de aquel vetusto callejón, tratando de olvidar aunque sea por unos instantes en donde se encontraban y que estaban haciendo allí.

Oscar por su parte se sentía muy agotada producto de la elevada fiebre que tenía, así que por ello decidió apartarse un poco del grupo, incluso de André. Una vez cómoda se puso a pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

¡Oh, cuan frágil resulta ser muchas veces la mente humana, que hace que la confianza con la comenzamos un nuevo camino se vea de pronto abrumada por nimiedades, haciéndonos dudar de todo cuanto hemos hecho hasta el momento!

Oscar de pronto se sintió sumamente preocupada y no solo por el hecho de un inminente enfrentamiento contra el ejército que alguna vez había comandado, sino también por lo que había sucedido con André y su renuncia a sus derechos como noble. En ese instante cayo en cuenta de algo que no había pensado hasta entonces, una idea que comenzaba a golpear en su cabeza una y otra vez, y que la hacía dudar de que si lo que estaba haciendo era del todo correcto.

Ella sabía que a pesar de que las cosas no salieran como lo esperaban, en el peor de los casos, sería degradada pero aun así conservaría sus derechos como aristócrata, sin embargo a André, ¿qué le esperaba? Y es que en aquellos tiempos la pena que le esperaba a un soldado de clase baja que traicionaba al Imperio era… ¡la muerte!

- ¡Oh André, mi querido André! – se decía Oscar para dentro de si – que es lo que nos espera. Si las cosas salen mal, te condenarían a muerte o en el mejor de los casos y recurriendo a la misericordia del rey podrías vivir pero….

De pronto se le vinieron a la mente las palabras de su padre:

_- ¡Estúpido! – dirigiéndose a André – piensas que las diferencias entre tú y Oscar desaparecerán porque ustedes lo quieren así. ¡No! Ella es de la nobleza. ¿No sabes que cuando los nobles se casan tienen que pedir permiso al Rey?_

Oscar se dio cuenta entonces de que después de que todo pasara el rey jamás autorizaría su matrimonio con André, y peor aún después de que ella había decidido unirse, junto a su regimiento, a los manifestantes. Lo más probable seria que a ella la obligaran a casarse con algún noble que haya permanecido fiel al rey, y en consecuencia, André y el amor que ambos sentían tendrían que verse obligados a seguir viviendo en las sombras. No, no lo soportaría. No podría ver sufrir a André.

- André, ¿qué es lo que te he hecho? – volvió a decirse dentro de si – He sido demasiado egoísta y orgullosa. Te he arrastrado a una vida de sufrimiento. Sería mejor que te alejaras y buscaras a alguien que te pueda ofrecer su amor sin barreras. Alguien que te diera la felicidad que mereces. – en ese instante algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro.

De pronto una voz familiar la hizo salir de sus pensamientos:

- ¿Oscar, te encuentras bien? – era André quien le hablaba al tiempo que se acercaba lentamente a ella.

- No me sucede nada André – nuevamente dio un respuesta fría, tratando de ocultar a la vez su rostro bañado en llanto.

- Entiendo – respondió cabizbajo el enamorado, para luego nuevamente unirse a los demás soldados del regimiento.

André estaba preocupado por la actitud de Oscar, sin embargo comprendió que aquel no era el lugar ni el momento para expresarse el amor que ambos sentían.

Desde un costado del callejón Alain había observado la triste escena. Él se acababa de dar cuenta de que Oscar estaba empezando a dudar del camino que había elegido, y esto probablemente incluiría su amor por André. Prefirió no intervenir, no por el momento, ya que al igual que ella tenía dudas. Además en su corazón guardaba un secreto que prefería callar y que a la vez lo convertía en la persona menos indicada para ser el consejero de ella en temas amorosos.

En tanto, Oscar nuevamente había vuelto a encerrarse en sus pensamientos y empezó a recordar los años en que ella y André no eran más que niños que solo pensaban en jugar. Como quiso en ese instante que aquellos tiempos jamás hubiesen pasado.

_- ¡Oscar no vayas tan rápido! Si te caes del caballo y te lastimas, el amo se molestara muchísimo conmigo – la voz del pequeño André sonaba acongojada, pues cabalgaba tratando de seguir como podía a su pequeña amiga._

_- Eres un miedoso André, jamás me caería del caballo. Mi padre me ha enseñado a montar a la perfección – gritaba una entusiasta Oscar al tiempo que espoleaba cada vez más a su inmaculado corcel._

_- ¡Oscar por favor, detente! – el pequeño André casi sollozando le suplicaba que detuviera su marcha sin obtener respuesta._

Oscar recordaba con especial cariño aquellos momentos cuando de pronto unos gritos y disparos la hicieron retornar a la realidad.

- ¡Comandante, los soldados están atacando a los manifestantes! ¡Les están disparando! – el grito de espanto de Alain invadió el ambiente.

- Bueno señores, ha sido un gusto trabajar junto a ustedes durante todo este tiempo pero ha llegado la hora de enfrentar nuestro destino. ¡Avancen! – Oscar desenvaino en ese instante su sable y se comenzó a dirigirse hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gritos.

- Oscar, por favor ten cuidado – dijo André al tiempo que la sujetaba de un brazo, y es que estaba preocupado pues ella había decidido ponerse al frente del regimiento, exponiéndose de esta forma a cualquier ataque.

- Lo tendré, André – le respondió ella sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

Oscar siguió avanzando rápidamente seguida por su regimiento. Una vez que estuvieron en el lugar donde se desarrollaba la batalla, ordeno a sus soldados desplazase y apuntar sus fusiles contra los dragones alemanes, quienes eran los que efectuaban los disparos contra los manifestantes, que sorprendidos miraban como el pequeño regimiento se posicionaba frente a ellos a manera de escudo.

- ¡Alto, deténganse! – con una voz firme Oscar comenzó a dirigirse a los sorprendidos soldados alemanes - ¡Soy la comandante Oscar François de Jarjayes y les ordeno que detengan su ataque contra esta gente!

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? Acaso desconocen las órdenes del rey. Debemos detener a cualquier precio los brotes de violencia y manifestaciones que se produzcan en todo Paris – la voz del comandante alemán denotaba una sorpresa absoluta al verse acorralado por los soldados de Oscar.

- ¿Pero es que acaso no se dan cuenta que se trata de gente desarmada? ¿Piensa aun así atacarlos?

- Pero Comandante Jarjayes, eso es algo que a usted no debería interesarle. Solo debería preocuparse en obedecer las órdenes del rey como lo hace cualquier buen soldado. Además hasta donde puedo ver, usted es miembro de la nobleza, por lo que no entiendo porque le puede interesar la vida de esta gente de poco valor – esta vez la voz del alemán tenía un cierto tono de ironía y altanería.

Los ojos de Oscar en ese momento se volvieron rojos producto de la rabia que le había causado las palabras de aquel comandante, y en ese momento la invadió el deseo atravesarlo con su sable, sin embargo decidió contenerse.

- ¡Me interesa porque tanto mi regimiento como yo hemos decidido asumir la defensa de esta gente! – una Oscar completamente decidida comenzó a hablar – ¡Me interesa porque he decidido renunciar a mis derechos como noble y luchar codo a codo con ellos, sin importar si esto me cuesta mi propia vida!

- Entonces esto significa que tanto usted como su regimiento han decidido traicionar al rey – el alemán en ese momento tomo su pistola y la apunto al rostro de Oscar – En ese caso lamento decirle que debe prepararse para morir. Es una lástima que una mujer tan bella muera de una forma tan poco…convencional.

De pronto un disparo rompió la tensa calma que se vivía. Aquel tiro había salido del arma del dragón alemán pero afortunadamente no había dado en el blanco. Oscar lo había logrado esquivar y había ido a dar a una vieja puerta.

- Yo lamento decirle que aún no pienso morir. No por el momento – en ese momento Oscar esbozo una leve sonrisa.

- ¡Ataquen! – grito el comandante alemán completamente enfurecido por haber fallado su tiro.

En ese instante nuevamente los disparos empezaron, pero esta vez ya no provenían de un solo bando, ahora Oscar y sus soldados también disparaban defendiendo a un pueblo que estaba hambriento de justicia e igualdad.

Oscar, más temprano que tarde, veía impotente a su alrededor los cuerpos heridos de muchos de sus soldados y de civiles armados con poco más que algunas lanzas y picos. La frustración que sentía iba en aumento a medida que veía caer a alguien víctima de las balas. En ese instante fue que recordó que André también estaba con ella y un escalofrío recorrió por completo su cuerpo. Trato de ubicarlo pero el humo de la pólvora le impedía ver con claridad y por un momento se sintió aturdida en medio del fragor de la batalla. De pronto un estruendo y un grito de dolor muy cerca de su espalda la hicieron reaccionar, haciendo que ella volteara a ver qué había sucedido.

- André – el grito de Oscar inundo el ambiente.

- Oscar – la respuesta de André fue igual de potente que la de su amada.

En el rostro de la comandante se había formado un gesto de horror y su cuerpo había quedado completamente petrificado al contemplar aquella escena sacada solo de la peor de sus pesadillas.


	2. ADIÓS QUERIDO AMIGO

**NOTA: **

(-) – Diálogos entre personajes

"Comillas" – Pensamientos

_(Letra Cursiva)_ – Recuerdos

(. .) – Cambios de Escena

**EPISODIO 2: ADIÓS QUERIDO AMIGO**

El estruendo y el grito de dolor habían hecho que Oscar volteara a ver que sucedía y lo que vio la paralizo.

- ¡André, André! – Oscar grito horrorizada al verlo tirado en el suelo justo detrás de ella.

André estaba completamente cubierto de sangre, pero la sangre que lo bañaba no era suya, sino que era de…¡Alain!. Oscar, después de algunos segundos, cayó en cuenta de ello al ver que el cuerpo de este estaba sobre el de André, quien como podía apretaba su mano contra la herida en el pecho de Alain, tratando de esa forma de contener la profusa hemorragia.

- ¡Alain!, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué? – André hablaba aturdido, sorprendido por lo que había hecho su amigo.

- André, ayúdame a sacarlo de aquí y a llevarlo a un lugar más seguro – ella se sentía igual de confundida pero sabía que aquel no era el mejor lugar para pedir explicaciones.

Así fue que Oscar y André, con mucho esfuerzo y en medio de los disparos, lograron llevar el cuerpo herido de Alain hacia uno de los callejones. Una vez lo suficientemente alejados depositaron el cuerpo de su amigo en el suelo y se arrodillaron junto a él para tratar de auxiliarlo. Oscar aun no comprendía como es que tanto André y Alain habían ido a dar a sus espaldas, y peor aún cómo es que este último había recibido aquel disparo.

- ¿Por qué Alain? ¿Por qué me protegiste con tu cuerpo?

Oscar estaba ahora más confundida que antes al oír lo dicho por André, sin embargo decidió limitarse a escuchar.

- Te vi André – respondió débilmente Alain – Vi como corriste para proteger con tu cuerpo a la comandante.

- Pero Alain no debiste hacerlo, no debiste sacrificarte – ahora algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el compungido rostro de André.

- André, no tienes por qué lamentarte, pues para mí no ha sido ningún sacrificio – dijo dirigiendo su mirada a su amigo al tiempo que apretaba con una mano la herida en su pecho – Yo sabía que si esa bala te alcanzaba, lo más probable seria que murieras y Oscar no te sobreviviría por mucho tiempo, ella se dejaría morir, y yo….yo no hubiera soportado ver sufrir de esa forma a la mujer que amo, nunca me lo hubiera perdonado – esta vez su mirada buscaba la de Oscar.

La comandante había quedado petrificada ante aquella inesperada confesión de amor. Aunque al principio la relación entre ambos había sido cortante, con el paso del tiempo se habían vuelto buenos amigos, pero jamás hubiera creído que el recio soldado guardaba sentimientos tan profundos hacia ella. André, quien también había quedado sorprendido, trato de buscar alguna respuesta en la mirada de ambos.

- Alain, yo…. – Oscar trato de hilar alguna frase de consuelo pero no lo logro, estaba demasiado aturdida, así que solo pudo agachar la cabeza tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que empezaban a caer por su rostro.

- Oscar, no tienes por qué sentirte mal – Alain sabía que aquellas lagrimas se debían a la vergüenza que ella sentía por no poder corresponder a sus sentimientos – no sé exactamente como ni cuando fue que empecé a amarte, pero desde que supe con seguridad lo que sentía por ti me resigne a que nunca podrías corresponderme. Yo sabía que tu destino era André, lo pude ver en la forma en que ambos se miraban y se preocupaban el uno por el otro. Es por ello que hubiera sido demasiado egoísta de mi parte permitir que la vida que acaban de comenzar juntos terminara tan pronto. Además, a diferencia de ustedes, yo no tengo quien llore por mi muerte, así que no me arrepiento – dijo soltando una leve carcajada seguida de una mueca de dolor.

- No digas eso Alain, todos los miembros del regimiento, André, yo. Somos una familia, acaso no lo entiendes – ahora las lágrimas de Oscar caían profusamente.

- Oscar, ¿acaso crees que no lo sé? Claro que lo sé, sin embargo el dolor por mi muerte pasara más pronto de lo que creen y la vida continuara para ustedes.

- Alain, no… – la comandante no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Alain nuevamente la interrumpió.

- Escúchame Oscar, hay algo que quiero pedirte – Oscar asintió con la cabeza, y Alain continuo hablando - Me he dado cuenta que muchas dudas han empezado a rondar tu cabeza, y es por ello que te pido que vivas Oscar, vive la vida que has elegido. Prométeme que seguirás luchando por lo que es justo, que no abandonaras a tus soldados – dijo débilmente.

André, quien estaba muy confundido por todo lo que estaba oyendo, se limitó solo a seguir observando la triste escena.

- Oscar prométeme también que después de que todo pase te unirás a André. Él te ama profundamente y tú lo amas con la misma intensidad. No renuncies a su amor, luchen por su felicidad. Prométemelo – Alain sujeto la mano de Óscar con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban.

- Te lo prometo Alain, pero tú debes vivir – Oscar apretó la mano de su amigo tan fuerte como pudo.

- No le temo a la muerte, si a eso te refieres. Sé que después de esta vida hay un lugar mejor donde me esperan mi hermana y mi madre – la voz del guardia cada vez era más débil.

El corazón de Oscar y André se iba rompiendo con cada una de las palabras de Alain. Él se había sacrificado a cambio de su felicidad y ellos no podían hacer nada para ayudarlo. De pronto ambos lo oyeron hablar nuevamente, pero esta vez sus palabras fueron casi inaudibles.

- Diana…madre… – Alain miraba al cielo mientras recordaba, en aquellos sus últimos momentos, a las mujeres que más había querido en su vida. Sus miembros ya no le respondían, el dolor se había ido por completo y de un momento a otro su visión se llenó de una profunda oscuridad.

Así fue que Alain de Soissons, líder del Regimiento B de la Guardia Francesa, dio su último suspiro sujetando la mano de Oscar, la mujer que había sido el amor de su vida. Ella no se dio cuenta de la muerte de su amigo sino hasta sintió que la presión en su mano había cesado.

Los ojos de la comandante se llenaron de lágrimas en ese instante y colocando los puños contra el suelo comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. André, quien también estaba llorando, llevo sus ojos al cielo en busca de alguna respuesta.

En aquel momento un silencio nefasto impregno el ambiente, los disparos y gritos habían cesado. La batalla acababa de terminar pero había dejado un rastro de muerte y desolación terrible.

Aquella tarde el cuerpo de Alain junto a los de los otros miembros del regimiento B, civiles y dragones alemanes caídos durante el día fueron depositados en una pequeña capilla cercana a la Tullerias.

.

.

.

.

En el Palacio de Versalles el caos había comenzado a hacer mella. Los nobles que normalmente rodeaban a los reyes, cual abejas a la miel, habían desaparecido casi en su totalidad. Solo quedaban en el lugar algunos sirvientes y un pequeño regimiento de la guardia imperial, cuya misión era proteger a la familia real en caso de algún ataque.

En esos momentos, en un pequeño salón del Palacio, una reunión extraordinaria entre el General Buillé y los reyes de Francia se llevaba a cabo.

- General, ¿qué es lo que ha sucedido el día de hoy en Paris?. He escuchado cosas terribles, las cuales me niego creer. Es por ello que he solicitado su presencia, deseo oír el informe de lo acontecido de primera mano – el rostro de Luis XVI denotaba una terrible preocupación.

- Su majestad lamento decirle que todo cuanto ha oído es verdad. Los enfrentamientos entre los manifestantes y miembros del ejército han dejado innumerables bajas en ambos bandos, sin embargo hay algo que me preocupa mucho más que lo que acabo de decirle – el viejo general que se encontraba inclinado frente a los reyes agacho la cabeza, tratando de ocultar así la vergüenza que le producía tener que decirle al rey la información de la que se había enterado poco antes de llegar a Palacio.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede existir algo más terrible que la lucha entre el pueblo y el ejército? ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido general? – ahora el rey estaba más asustado que preocupado por aquellas palabras.

- Su majestad, lo que sucede es que me ha llegado información de que miembros de la guardia francesa se han unido a las protestas y han participado de los enfrentamientos atacando a los dragones alemanes – el general apretaba cada vez más sus puños a medida que hablaba – pero lo más terrible para mí ha sido enterarme de quien es la persona que dirige a los desertores.

- ¿Cómo es posible que dentro del ejército francés existan traidores? – María Antonieta, que había permanecido muda durante todo ese tiempo, cuestiono casi a gritos a Buillé – ¡Dígame general quien es la persona que dirige a los traidores! ¡Dígamelo, se lo exijo!

- Mi querida Reyna, lamento decirle que la persona que dirige a los desertores es… – por un momento el general dudo en hablar – …es la comandante Oscar François de Jarjayes.

Los reyes se habían quedado paralizados ante lo dicho por Buillé. María Antonieta que aún no procesaba la idea creyó que todo se trataba de algún ardid del general para de esta forma desquitarse con Oscar por lo sucedido durante la Asamblea Nacional.

- ¡Eso es imposible! – la Reyna casi a gritos y con la mirada llena de furia comenzó a hablar – Oscar sería incapaz de traicionar al Imperio, ella y su familia han sido protectores de los reyes de Francia durante generaciones. Ella es una de mi más querida amiga, jamás se atrevería a traicionarme de esa forma.

- Siento mucho decirle su majestad que todo cuanto he dicho es la verdad, se lo juro por mi honor. La comandante Jarjayes no sabido apreciar la amistad que las ha unido durante tantos años ni el gesto que usted tuvo al perdonarle la vida cuando ella, pese a las órdenes, decidió abrir las puertas de la Asamblea Nacional.

Las palabras del General Buille calaron muy hondo en el alma de María Antonieta. La Reyna de Francia, que había sido abandonada por todos aquellos que habían dicho ser sus amigos, ahora creía que la única persona a la que consideraba como una verdadera amiga, aquella con la que había compartido sus alegrías y penas, la había traicionada. Fue en ese instante que en su corazón se formó una nube negra que cubrió toda su razón, impidiéndole ver el mensaje que en realidad Oscar le había querido dar.

- General Buillé quiero que busque a la comandante Jarjayes por todo sitio, incluso debajo de las piedras. Quiero que la capture y ejecute como la traidora que es – los ojos de la Reyna ahora estaban rojos por la ira y el dolor que sentía – ¡Cumpla mis órdenes general, pues todos los traidores al Imperio deben de morir!

- Pero María Antonieta, ¿Qué es lo que dices?, todo esto debe ser una confusión, debe de haber alguna explicación – el rey aunque aturdido sabía que su vieja amiga estaba tratando de decirles algo que aun él no había terminado de descifrar.

- Sí que hay una explicación. Ella ha decidido traicionarme, no le importó el cariño sincero que sentía por ella, ¡no le importó! – en ese instante María Antonieta salió corriendo del salón en donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión. Se preguntaba qué es lo que había hecho para que todos cuantos decían quererla la abandonaran de esa forma.

- ¿Por qué Oscar? ¿Por qué? – se decía así misma la Reyna mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

En tanto en el salón el General Buillé y el rey aún continuaban la reunión.

- ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer ahora, su majestad?

- Cumpla todo cuanto le ha pedido la Reyna, general. Capture a Lady Oscar y ejecútela – el rey se sentía miserable por dar aquella orden, y su rostro reflejaba el profundo dolor que sentía.

- Hare todo cuanto en este mis manos, su majestad.

Luis XVI aun en aquellos días tensos seguiría cumpliendo cada uno de los caprichos de su amada Reyna, aun si estos le rompían el corazón.

En esos momentos, detrás de una de las puertas del salón alguien había oído toda la conversación. Se trataba del conde de Girodelle, quien como comandante de la Guardia Imperial se había quedado en Palacio para velar por la seguridad de los reyes. Él había observado la llegada del General Buillé y también había oído rumores acerca de lo sucedido en Paris, así que por ello decidió escuchar, aunque de manera inapropiada, todo lo que se hablara durante aquella reunión. La orden dictada por el rey le había helado la sangre, pero en cuanto se recupero supo que es lo que debía hacer, así que rápidamente fue en busca de su caballo y partió rumbo a la mansión Jarjayes.

.

.

.

.

En la mansión Jarjayes, el general salía raudamente a recibir a aquella visita inesperada.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Girodelle? ¿Por qué ha pedido con tanta insistencia mi presencia? – el general estaba sorprendido, pues desde que Oscar rechazara su propuesta de matrimonio, el conde no se había aparecido por allí.

- Lamento molestarlo General Jarjayes, pero es que el asunto que vengo a tratar es de suma importancia…se trata de su hija Oscar, señor. ¿Ha sabido algo de ella? – el rostro de Girodelle denotaba preocupación.

- Pues la verdad no he sabido nada ella. Oscar partió ayer en la noche rumbo a las barracas de la Guardia. Tenía la orden de presentarse hoy a las 8 de la mañana en Paris para contener los brotes de violencia.

- Entiendo – el joven conde agacho su mirada antes de continuar – siento mucho ser yo quien tenga que decirle que algo terrible ha sucedido, general.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Girodelle? – el corazón del general se llenó de angustia al oír aquellas palabras – ¿Acaso mi hija está herida? ¿O es que ella ha… ha muerto en alguno de enfrentamientos durante las protestas? Hable de una vez Girodelle, se lo suplico – dijo al tiempo que cogía por los hombros al conde.

- No se trata de nada de eso General Jarjayes. Oscar…ella…ella ha decidido unirse a las protestas. Ha desertado y la Reyna enterada de ello ha ordenado su inmediata captura y ejecución.

El general sorprendido soltó al conde y dio algunos pasos hacia atrás. Aunque al principio miraba con incredulidad a Girodelle pronto supo que todo cuanto este le había dicho era verdad, y eso le rompía el corazón, así que por ello decidió callar.

- No piensa decir nada general - después de algunos segundos el conde rompió el silencio que inundaba el ambiente – Su hija se encuentra en grave peligro. ¿Es que acaso no piensa ayudarla?

- Siento mucho que hayas perdido tú tiempo Girodelle – la mirada de general se había vuelto fría y resuelta – Oscar ha tomado sus propias decisiones y se ha convertido en una traidora y como tal debe ser castigada. Yo no pienso hacer nada al respecto.

- Entiendo – los ojos del conde denotaban sorpresa pero había decidido no insistir – Yo solo he cumplido con comunicárselo. Me retiro, con su permiso General Jarjayes.

Después de ello el conde de Girodelle hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró del lugar. Él se había propuesto encontrar Oscar, y lo haría costara lo que costara, así que tomo su caballo y partió rumbo a Paris en busca de ella.

En tanto el general Jarjayes se había dirigido al ambiente en donde se encontraba la pintura de Oscar, y una vez frente a ella desfogo toda la ira que tenía contenida, ya que él creía saber quién había sido el responsable de la caída en desgracia de su hija.

- ¡Maldigo la hora en la que permití que André entrara en esta casa! – el general completamente fuera de sí comenzó a gritarle a la pintura – ¡Maldigo la hora en que él se atrevió a poner sus ojos en ti! ¡Pero por sobre todo, maldigo la hora en que tú le correspondiste! ¡Él ha sido el culpable de llevarte a la deshonra, él ha sido tu perdición! ¡Pero te juro Oscar que si viven jamás permitiré que estén juntos! ¡JAMÁS!

Mientras todo ello sucedía, en algún olvidado lugar de la mansión la vieja nana lloraba desconsoladamente. Ella había escuchado la conversación entre el conde de Girodelle y el General Jarjayes. Se sentía desolada al saber que ahora la cabeza de su adorada niña tenía precio, y en consecuencia la vida de su nieto también corría peligro. Los dos seres que más amaba estaban en riesgo y ella no podía hacer nada para protegerlos, como cuando ambos eran niños.

.

.

.

.

En las calles de Paris se vivía una tensa calma después de la batalla. Ya eran alrededor de las 8 de la noche, y un pequeño grupo de guardias del Regimiento B estaba reunido en torno a una pequeña fogata.

- Dime André, ¿Dónde está la comandante? – uno de los guardias comenzó a hablar – ¿Acaso sigue sentada frente a la Iglesia?

- Si, así es – respondió André casi de forma mecánica – Ha preferido quedarse a solas. Necesita pensar muchas cosas, según se me informo.

- André, ¿estás seguro de que la comandante acepto ser tu esposa? – otro guardia intervino en la conversación – Es que durante el día te ha tratado como uno más de sus subordinados.

André se había sorprendido ante aquella pregunta pero entendía a qué se refería, él también había sentido lo mismo, sin embargo decidió no responder e ir en busca de Oscar.

- Voy a ver si se le ofrece algo a la comandante, con permiso – se retiró en ese instante dejando con la duda a los guardias.

Durante el trayecto André se puso a pensar en aquel detalle que había sacado a relucir su compañero. Después de lo sucedido con Alain, Oscar casi no le había dirigido la palabra y eso lo tenía muy preocupado, pues la conocía bien y sabía que ella le estaba ocultaba algo.

En tanto frente a la Iglesia, Oscar, que había decidido apartarse del regimiento para poder procesar a solas todo lo sucedido durante el día, volvió a sufrir un fuerte ataque de tos, lo que la había obligado a recostarse en el suelo. Fue en ese instante que André llego al lugar, y al verla así corrió rápidamente a donde estaba ella.

- Oscar, ¿te encuentras bien? – la voz de André sonaba sumamente angustiada - ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Sé que hay algo que te pasa. Dímelo por favor, tal vez pueda ayudarte.

- No me sucede nada André – dijo al tiempo que se reincorporaba con la ayuda de él – Estoy bien, es solo que necesitaba descansar un poco. A pesar de que ha sido un largo día, las cosas han pasado demasiado rápido.

- Lo sé y te entiendo – André en ese momento la abrazo – Pero sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo, no importa a donde vayas o que hagas, yo te seguiré, incluso hasta el fin del mundo.

Las palabras de André quebraron en ese momento el corazón de Oscar, sin embargo ella decidió reprimir nuevamente sus sentimientos. No era el momento de llorar, no aún.

- André, quisiera pedirte un favor – dijo ella al tiempo que se soltaba de los brazos de él.

- Dime Oscar, ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga por ti?

- Quiero que vayas a la reunión que habrá en casa de Bernard y Rosalie. Allí se acordaran las acciones que se llevaran a cabo el día de mañana. Yo, la verdad, no tengo ánimos para discutir estrategias en estos momentos.

- Hare lo que me pides. ¿Pero qué es lo que vas a hacer tú mientras tanto, Oscar?

- Yo necesito estar sola – dijo mientras se levantaba de donde estaba – Tengo que ordenar mis ideas. Voy a salir a caminar un momento.

- Oscar eso es muy peligroso. Aún hay decenas de soldados haciendo guardia por toda la ciudad… – André no pudo terminar de hablar porque Oscar ya había emprendido la carrera, y lo único que pudo distinguir a lo lejos fue la capa de ella movida por el viento. Él estaba muy preocupado por la actitud que había tomado Oscar, pues temía que ella se estuviera arrepintiendo del camino que ambos habían elegido, pero de inmediato borro aquella idea de su mente y se enrumbo a la casa de Bernard.

.

.

.

.

Oscar, una vez lo suficientemente lejos de donde había dejado a André, dejo de correr y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo en medio de las calles. Así estuvo durante varios minutos hasta que en una de las callejuelas pudo distinguir algo familiar. Se trataba de su caballo, que al parecer había deambulado durante el día buscándola. Ella se acercó al animal y lo acaricio durante unos minutos, luego lo monto y comenzó a cabalgar velozmente, al tiempo que a su mente venían recuerdos de los años en que junto a André recorría las tierras de la familia Jarjayes, sin mayor preocupación que la de divertirse.

Sin embargo, lo trágico de la existencia humana es que las ilusiones siempre duran poco, y la de Oscar se vio interrumpida de pronto por el sonido de unos disparos. Su caballo había sido presa de las balas de cuatro soldados apostados en el puente, por el que sin darse cuenta, Oscar había cruzado.

El animal y su jinete cayeron pesadamente al suelo, pero el primero ya no se levantó, había muerto. Oscar como pudo se reincorporo y al ver la escena los ojos se le llenaron completamente de lágrimas. Fue en ese instante que la rabia que había contenido durante el día salió a flote, así que desenvaino su sable y corrió hacia donde estaban los soldados para enfrentarlos, sin importarle siquiera la diferencia numérica.

- ¡Deténganla, ella es la mujer que estamos buscando! – uno de los soldados grito.

Oscar lanzaba estocadas furiosas contra sus agresores que como podían se defendían. Aunque apenas podía ver, debido a las lágrimas en sus ojos, siguió atacando y lanzando gritos desgarradores. No solo lloraba por aquel animal que la había acompañado durante tantos años. Lloraba por todo aquello que había perdido en tan poco tiempo: Alain, los soldados de su regimiento, la vida de los inocentes que no había podido proteger durante la batalla. Pero por sobre todo, lloraba por aquello que temía perder, y que lo era todo para ella en esos momentos. Oscar tenía miedo por André, quien a pesar de estar casi ciego había decidido seguirla a una lucha de la cual, tal vez, ninguno de los dos saldría con vida. Él había estado a punto de caer víctima de una bala durante la batalla de la tarde al tratar de protegerla, y si no hubiera sido por el sacrificio de Alain, quizás en esos momentos ella estaría llorando sobre el cuerpo inerte del hombre que amaba.

- Miren, está llorando – uno de los soldados les indico a sus compañeros – ¿Qué le sucederá?

- Es cierto – otro soldado respondió al tiempo que esquivaba el sable de Oscar – Lo más probable es que ya se haya enterado que la Reyna la ha sentenciado a muerte.

Oscar se detuvo al escuchar esto último. Sintió que aquellas palabras le habían dado la estocada final a su maltrecho corazón.

- Si, debe ser doloroso enterarse que la mujer a la que protegiste durante tantos años, incluso por con tu propia vida, ha dictado personalmente una orden de captura y ejecución en tu contra – un soldado hablo mientras la miraba con burla.

Oscar sintió en esos momentos que las fuerzas la abandonaban. Aunque sabía que por la decisión que había tomado lo más probable seria que la juzgaran en el fuero militar, jamás creyó que sería María Antonieta quien diera su sentencia. Oscar sentía que estaba al borde de un acantilado, al cual caería irremediablemente en cualquier momento. En ese instante comenzó a correr con todas la fuerzas que tenía hacia uno de los callejones, pues sabía que si continuaba peleando en ese estado lo más probable seria que perdería. Contrario a lo que ella hubiera pensado, los soldados no la siguieron y solo se limitaron a verla correr.

- Déjenla, tarde o temprano caerá – el que parecía el líder de los soldados hablo – Lo más probable es que muera. Es una lástima, es una mujer muy bella.

Oscar corrió durante varios minutos sin saber exactamente a donde iba, y solo se detuvo una vez que sintió que estaba a buen resguardo. Aunque no había resultado herida durante la batalla, ella sentía que había recibido el peor golpe de su vida. El dolor que le produjo enterarse que María Antonieta había ordenado su muerte era indescriptible, ya que ella, a pesar de no compartir sus ideas, hubiera sido capaz de entregar su vida por la amistad que ambas se prodigaron durante tantos años.

En ese instante el torbellino de emociones que sentía Oscar produjeron un nuevo ataque de tos, pero esta vez fue peor que los anteriores. Parecía que con el paso de los segundos los pulmones se le iban destrozando de a pocos, mientras la sangre comenzaba a salir por su boca. Oscar como pudo se apoyó en uno de los muros del callejón, para luego desplomarse completamente en el suelo. Su corazón y su cuerpo se sentían demasiado cansados como para seguir con todo, y allí en medio de la nada Oscar cayo inconsciente.

.

.

.

.

André finalmente había llegado a la casa Bernard y Rosalie, quienes lo recibieron animadamente. En el lugar se encontraban también Robespierre, Saint Just y algunos otros líderes de las protestas.

- ¡Bienvenido André! – Bernard estrecho la mano de su amigo efusivamente para luego presentarlos a los demás asistentes a la reunión – Señores les presento a André Grandier, el será el representante del ejército en la reunión.

- No, espera Bernard – dijo André firmemente – Oscar es la comandante del regimiento, yo solo vine a la reunión porque ella esta indispuesta en estos momentos.

- Me sorprende y me alegra a la vez que la comandante Jarjayes se haya unido a nuestra lucha. Nos será de gran ayuda – Robespierre intervino en la conversación – Como veo que ya estamos completos será mejor que empecemos la reunión.

André se ubicó en una pequeña mesa junto a los demás asistentes a la reunión. Transcurrieron varios minutos de discusión sobre que debían hacer durante los enfrentamientos. Algunos decían que lo mejor era organizar manifestaciones pacíficas contra Versalles mientras otros, más radicales, creían firmemente que para lograr sus objetivos debían de luchar de igual a igual con el ejército. Y así en medio de las conversaciones salió a relucir un detalle que André no se esperaba.

- He sabido que el ejército ha dirigido los cañones de la Bastilla hacia las calles de Paris – Bernard hablaba sumamente preocupado – Al parecer piensan atacar a los manifestantes con ellos.

- Pero que es lo que esperabas, Bernard - Robespierre hablo sin mayor sorpresa en su tono de voz – la Reyna lo ha ordenado. Esa mujer ha sido lo peor que le ha pasado a Francia.

- Es cierto maestro – ahora Saint Just era quien hablaba – yo creo que la austriaca es capaz de todo. A ella no le interesa nada más que las joyas y sus amantes, ni siquiera ha sabido apreciar la lealtad y la amistad verdadera. Ha condenado a muerte a quien fuera su más fiel servidora durante casi 20 años solo porque decidió unirse a los justos reclamos del pueblo – dijo dirigiendo una mirada burlona a André.

André, que se había quedado congelado ante tal afirmación, después de algunos segundos por fin pudo articular palabra.

- ¿A qué te refieres?, ¡Dímelo! – dijo al tiempo que tomaba a Saint Just por la solapa de la camisa.

- ¿Es que acaso no lo sabes André? – Bernard intervino separando a ambos hombres – la Reyna ordenado la captura y ejecución de Oscar. Ella personalmente ha dictado la sentencia y el rey ha secundado su capricho.

Todos en la mesa dirigieron su mirada André, esperando alguna respuesta de su parte, pero el no dijo nada.

- Lo bueno de todo esto es que Lady Oscar está a salvo – Rosalie intervino al tiempo que dejaba en la mesa una pequeña fuente con café – Dime André, ¿Dónde se encuentra ella? Está en un lugar seguro, ¿verdad?

En ese instante la mirada de la joven se llenó de horror al ver el rostro desfigurado de André.

- André, André ¿Qué sucede? – Rosalie sujeto de la guerrera a su amigo y lo comenzó a sacudir con toda la fuerza que tenía - ¿Dónde está Lady Oscar?

- No…no lo sé – el respondió casi mecánicamente – Ella me dijo que necesita estar sola y se fue corriendo a no sé dónde. No lo puede evitar – ahora su mirada estaba fija en el suelo.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! Lady Oscar se encuentra en grave peligro. Podrían…podrían matarla – Rosalie comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

- Debo ir a buscarla, debo protegerla – dijo André al tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta. En su rostro se había formado una mueca de pánico. Se sentía responsable de lo que le pudiera suceder a Oscar, pues en un descuido suyo ella se había ido a quien sabe dónde. Temía perder a la única mujer que había amado durante toda su vida.

- André detente – Bernard le cortó el paso – Afuera hay cientos de soldados y si te ven podrían matarte.

- ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes Bernard? – André hablaba agitadamente – ¡Debo salvar a Oscar! ¡Debo salvar a mi esposa!

- Ahora entiendo los motivos que llevaron a la comandante Jarjayes a unirse a nuestra lucha – Robespierre hablo al tiempo que miraba con sarcasmo a André – Sin embargo es peligroso que salga Grandier. No solo existe la posibilidad de que lo maten, sino también de que lo capturen y lo obliguen a confesar todo lo acordado en esta reunión, y eso resultaría sumamente peligroso para los objetivos de la revolución. Sera mejor que espere aquí y salga a buscar a su "esposa" cuando amanezca.

- No pienso esperar – André esquivo a Bernard y se dirigió decidido a la puerta de la casa – Saldré ahora mismo.

De pronto André sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, perdiendo en ese instante el conocimiento. Bernard lo había golpeado con un jarrón que tenía a la mano, evitando de esa forma que saliera. No solo lo hacía para cuidar los planes de la revolución, sino también para protegerlo a él, pues era uno de sus más queridos amigos.

Mientras todo aquello sucedía en la casa de los Châtelet, en una calle olvidada de Paris, Oscar continuaba inconsciente. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre y un fuerte ataque de tos la ahogaba.


	3. ENFRENTANDO AL DESTINO

**NOTA: **

(-) – Diálogos entre personajes

"Comillas" – Pensamientos

_(Letra Cursiva)_ – Recuerdos

(. .) – Cambios de Escena

**EPISODIO 3: ENFRENTANDO AL DESTINO**

Mañana del 14 de julio de 1789. En las próximas horas Francia cambiaría su destino a manos de la gente más olvidada del imperio, aquellos que habían sido despreciados por la nobleza y el clero…¡EL PUEBLO!

En tanto en la casa de los Châtelet, Rosalie trataba de despertar a André, quien había quedado inconsciente la noche anterior a causa de un golpe propinado por Bernard.

- André, despierta por favor. Ya han dado más de las 8 – decía mientras lo sacudía levemente.

- ¿Dó…dónde estoy? – André empezó a hablar con dificultad – ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- Bernard tuvo que golpearte anoche para evitar que salieras a buscar a Lady Oscar.

- ¡Oscar! – André se levantó rápidamente del camastro donde lo habían acomodado – ¿Ya ha regresado? ¿Han sabido algo de ella?

- No André – el rostro de la pequeña Rosalie reflejaba que no había dormido bien durante la noche – Bernard ha indagado sobre su paradero pero nadie la ha visto desde ayer. Todo esto me tiene muy preocupada – dijo casi sollozando.

- Voy a salir a buscarla – André se paró y se acomodó el uniforme – Tengo que encontrarla antes de que empiecen las protestas.

- Has lo que tengas que hacer André pero trae con vida a Lady Oscar, por favor.

- Te juro Rosalie, que aunque pierda la vida en ello, Oscar regresara con vida – André tomo por los hombros a su vieja amiga – Pero ahora dime, ¿dónde están los demás? – dijo refiriéndose a los asistentes a la reunión de la noche anterior.

- Se fueron con el alba. Me dijeron que los esperaban en la Bastilla. Han logrado conseguir algunos cañones y fusiles con los cuales podrán defenderse.

- Entonces allí estaré con Oscar – André le dio un beso en la frente a Rosalie y partió en busca de la mujer que amaba.

.

.

.

.

Era difícil saber por dónde empezar pues Paris era una maraña de calles y plazas sin nombre. André que ya había caminado por un buen rato, tratando a la vez de escabullirse de los soldados del rey, de pronto vio algo que hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera por completo. El caballo de Oscar yacía muerto a un lado de calle, y aunque ella no había salido con el animal, André sentía que algo no andaba bien.

El animal había sido dejado junto a los demás caballos del regimiento en un lugar bastante alejado, por lo que sospechaba que alguien tenía que haberlo montado y llevado hasta allí. André, que conocía bien al caballo, sabía que este era bastante huraño y jamás se hubiera dejado montar con alguien que no fuera Oscar, por lo que el miedo lo invadió.

Aunque en ese momento sintió ganas de acercarse y despedirse del animal que había cuidado con fervor durante tantos años, decidió no detenerse y seguir avanzando. De pronto se dio cuenta que un grupo de cuatro soldados pertenecientes al regimiento de los dragones alemanes se acercaba a él, por lo que tuvo que esconderse en uno de los callejones. Al parecer dichos soldados acaban de terminar su turno como custodios del puente que estaba un poco más adelante. Los soldados se detuvieron un momento y empezaron a hablar, en tanto André, escondido entre las sombras, escucho dicha conversación:

- Comandante y ahora que le diremos al general Buillé respecto a lo sucedido anoche – dijo intrigado uno de los soldados.

- ¿A qué se refiere soldado? – replico el molesto el comandante.

- Pues a la mujer rubia vestida de soldado, señor. Oscar, creo que ese era su nombre – André sintió el impulso de salir y encararlos para preguntarles cual había sido el destino final de la mujer que amaba pero se contuvo y decidió acomodarse mejor para escuchar.

- Pues la verdad no había pensado en eso – el comandante llevo una mano a su frente en señal de preocupación – creo que por el momento será mejor no informarle nada al respecto.

- Pero señor – otro de los soldados replico sorprendido – si el general llega a enterarse que le ocultamos algún tipo de información no acusaría de alta traición y nos mandaría a fusilar.

- Y que quiera que le digamos – ahora el comandante levanto la voz – que un grupo de cuatro soldados de elite armado hasta los dientes no fue capaz de detener a una mujer que solo contaba con un sable para defenderse. Que los dragones alemanes dejaron escapar a la mayor traidora de la corona francesa.

- No…por…supuesto que no señor.

- Entonces ya no se hable más del tema. Ninguno de ustedes la ha visto, y en caso que a alguno le dé un ataque de sinceridad, yo mismo me encargare de que su castigo sea peor que ir al paredón de fusilamiento. ¡Me entendieron! – después de ello el comandante continuo su camino rumbo a los cuarteles.

- ¡Si señor! – los tres soldados respondieron al unísono y siguieron a su comandante.

André sintió un gran alivio al saber que Oscar había logrado escapar de los soldados, pero lo que ahora le preocupaba es a donde había podido ir ella. Así pues cuando se aseguró que no había nadie en la calle se dirigió al puente de donde habían venido los soldados y se percató que cerca del lugar solo había un callejón por el que Oscar habría podido escapar, por lo que rápidamente se introdujo en él.

.

.

.

.

En un vetusto callejón, Oscar acababa de despertar. Había pasado la noche a la intemperie por lo que se sentía más débil de lo acostumbrado. Se paró como pudo y se apoyó en una de las paredes. En ese instante se percató que sus guates estaban completamente ensangrentados, producto de los intensos ataques de tos que había sufrido, por lo que decidió quitárselos y dejarlos a un lado. Al levantar la vista se percató que alguien la observaba desde la entrada del callejón. Su primer impulso fue el de correr, pero al resultarle muy familiar la silueta, desistió de la idea. Después de unos instantes finalmente pudo distinguir de quien se trataba. Era André, quien en cuanto la reconoció corrió a estrecharla entre sus brazos.

- Oscar, ¿estás bien? – dijo al tiempo que con una de sus manos sujetaba el rostro de ella - ¿Estas herida? – en ese momento fijo su mirada en los guantes ensangrentados.

- André estoy bien, solo algo cansada – Oscar hablaba tratando de ocultar a la vez la emoción que sentía de verlo.

- Estaba preocupado por ti – André la oprimió contra su pecho y empezó a hablarle dulcemente – Pensé que te habían capturado. La Reyna ha…

- Si lo se André. María Antonieta me ha sentenciado a muerte.

- No es justo – ahora las palabras ya no eran dulces si no llenas de rabia – Le has servido fielmente durante 20 años y ella te ha pagado de la peor manera.

Oscar solamente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Después de algunos segundos ella se soltó de los brazos de André y comenzó nuevamente a hablar.

- Dime André, ¿Cuál es la estrategia de hoy? ¿Qué es lo que decidieron en la reunión de ayer?

- Pues debemos reunirnos con los demás en la Bastilla. Los soldados del rey han dirigido los cañones de la fortaleza hacia las calles de Paris. Al parecer piensan atacar a los manifestantes.

- Ya veo – ahora el rostro de la comandante se llenó de preocupación – Entonces debemos irnos de una vez.

André asintió y ya había empezado a dirigirse a la salida del callejón, cuando de pronto Oscar le hablo desde atrás.

- André quiero pedirte algo antes de partir.

- Dime Oscar, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dijo al tiempo que se giraba para verla.

En ese momento Oscar ya no pudo resistir más sus emociones. Ella corrió hacia los brazos de André y comenzó a llorar como no lo había podido hacer hasta ahora. El, aunque sorprendido, correspondió el abrazo y la escucho atentamente.

.

.

.

.

- André prométeme que vivirás, que no dejaras que te maten – Oscar dirigió su rostro bañado en lágrimas hacia el - André, quiero casarme contigo ante todos. Llévame a un pueblo pequeño, que sea una ceremonia sencilla. Cuando pase la guerra, dime que me harás tu esposa. André no sabes cuánto te amo, sino puedo vivir a tu lado la vida no tiene sentido para mí.

- Claro que lo hare Oscar – la vehemencia con que ella le hablaba lo había conmovido– Pero tú también debes prometerme que también vivirás.

- Hay algo más que quiero pedirte – el tono de voz de Oscar había cambiado – En caso de que algo me sucediera, debes prometerme que serás feliz por los dos, que vivirás por los dos, André.

- No hables de esa forma Oscar – ahora el rostro de él era el que estaba bañado en lágrimas – Yo no podría vivir sin ti. Te seguiría incluso hasta la muerte. Tú eres la luz y yo la sombra, lo recuerdas.

- André perdóname. Perdóname por dudar de nuestro amor – Oscar hablaba mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho del hombre que amaba – Si, te prometo que voy a vivir. Viviré para ser feliz contigo. Vimos el amanecer juntos en Arras, y nos esperan muchos amaneceres juntos, agradeceremos a la vida por habernos unido y permitirnos conocer el amor. Un amor sincero y valiente como nunca ha existido en este mundo.

En ese instante ambos se miraron y se dieron un profundo beso mientras se fundían en un abrazo interminable. Después de algunos minutos aquella muestra de afecto se vio interrumpida por los gritos de los manifestantes que convocaban a todos a unirse a las protestas.

- Debemos partir de una vez sino nunca llegaremos – André le brindo a Oscar una de sus características sonrisas.

- Si tienes razón.

En ese momento Oscar y André, la luz y la sombra, partieron en busca de sus compañeros de armas para ir a la lucha…partieron a enfrentar juntos su destino.

En la Bastilla, los enfrentamientos entre civiles y soldados habían comenzado hacía más de una hora. Las bajas en ambos bandos eran ya incontables, pero esto solo hacía que la sed de justicia e igualdad se incrementara. Ya no les importaban los disparos o cañonazos recibidos, el pueblo se había decidido a luchar sin miedo.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – la voz de Bernard sonaba sumamente alterada - ¿Por qué nuestros cañones aún no han disparado? Si no atacamos ahora acabaran con nosotros rápidamente.

- Es que…no sabemos cómo…usarlos,…señor – respondió un hombre de aspecto humilde ubicado junto a uno de los cañones – Somos simples campesinos y panaderos.

Bernard horrorizado comprendió a que se refería aquel hombre. Todos los que luchaban en ese momento jamás habían tenido contacto con aquellas armas, ni siquiera él mismo sabía cómo utilizarlas bien. En ese instante pensó que todo cuanto habían hecho había sido en vano, y que perderían la batalla sin siquiera haberla empezado, pero una de pronto una luz de esperanza aparecía ante él de la nada. Oscar y su regimiento habían hecho su aparición desde una de las calles aledañas a la Bastilla.

- ¡Oscar! Me alegra ver que te encuentras bien – Bernard se acercó a ella y le extendió la mano para saludarla – Pero ahora podrías ayudarnos por favor. Hemos conseguido algunos cañones pero no sabemos cómo usarlos.

- También me alegra verte Bernard, y no te preocupes que ahora nosotros nos encargaremos de los cañones – después de ello se dirigió a sus soldados – ¡Señores posiciónense en los cañones!

Todos los guardias obedecieron en el acto a su comandante, y se colocaron en parejas en cada uno de los cañones. En tanto Oscar se colocó frente a ellos para que de esta forma todos alcanzaran a escucharla.

- Muy bien señores, preparen y apunten los cañones a 45º ¡Rápido!

Los cañones fueron posicionados como Oscar ordenó y una vez que todos estuvieron listos le avisaron a su comandante.

- ¡FUEGO! – el grito de Oscar se sintió aun en medio del sonido de las balas y cañonazos.

Fue en ese momento que la verdadera batalla comenzó. Los doce cañones que dirigían los soldados de Oscar comenzaron a disparar, y después de algunos minutos, la hasta entonces inquebrantables murallas de la Bastilla, empezaron a ceder.

Aunque ya muchos de sus soldados habían caído producto de las balas, Oscar estaba decidida a no detenerse hasta que las paredes de la vieja fortaleza cayeran por completo, y con ellas también la opresión del pueblo por parte de la monarquía.

.

.

.

.

Dentro de la Bastilla, el desorden había empezado a reinar. Las murallas estaban a punto de desplomarse producto de los cañonazos y todos los esfuerzos de los soldados por detener el avance del pueblo eran ya insulsos.

- ¡General Luanay! – un soldado entro gritando al despacho del Márquez de Luanay, quien era la persona a cargo de la fortaleza en ese momento – ¡Las murallas, General!

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – Luanay se levantó de su escritorio molesto por la forma en que el soldado había entrado. El general al ser parte de la nobleza había preferido permanecer en su despacho y dejar el trabajo sucio a los soldados, por lo que desconocía lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos.

- Las murallas están a punto de caer, señor – dijo agitadamente el soldado – Los manifestantes nos están atacando con cañones.

- ¿Pero cómo es eso posible? Si se trata solo de simples campesinos y panaderos.

- Siento decirle que lo cañones no están siendo dirigidos por simples campesinos y panaderos – el soldado que no pasaba los 20 años fijo la mirada en su superior – sino por miembros de la guardia francesa, señor.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo es eso posible? – Luanay sorprendido se acercó a una ventana para confirmar lo que había escuchado, aunque pudo reconocer los uniformes de los guardias no pudo distinguir los rostros de los mismos – ¿Quién es la persona que los dirige?

- Es…es la Comandante Oscar François de Jarjayes, señor.

- Ya veo – de pronto el semblante del general se suavizo – En ese caso tú y tus compañeros apunten todos los fusiles a la comandante y dispárenle a quemarropa. Sin su líder, todo será caos y los guardias dejaran de atacarnos.

- Pero general – el soldado completamente horrorizado replico – la comandante Jarjayes es parte de la nobleza, se…señor.

- Eso ya no importa soldado – dijo levantando la voz – el rey la ha sentenciado a muerte debido a que se trata de una traidora. ¡Así que vete de una vez y cumple mis órdenes!

- ¡A la orden general! – El soldado salió corriendo y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a donde estaban los demás miembros de su escuadrón, a quienes comunico las órdenes del General Luanay.

.

.

.

.

Frente a la Bastilla, Oscar y su regimiento seguían luchando a pesar de la lluvia de balas que caía a su alrededor. Aunque el miedo se apoderaba de ellos por instantes, la esperanza de construir una Francia mejor los sostenía.

- ¡Sigan disparando! – Oscar gritaba lo más fuerte que podía para que todos la escucharan – ¡No se detengan hasta que caigan esas murallas!

Oscar desde el inicio de la batalla se había posicionado frente a los cañones para de esta forma dirigir mejor a sus hombres. Ella estaba tan abstraída en la lucha que no se percató que en lo alto de la fortaleza un grupo de soldados se había posicionado apuntando sus fusiles hacia ella. Una vez listos y a la orden de su comandante, todos los soldados dispararon a la vez. Muchas de las balas no dieron en el blanco, pero otras…

- ¡Oscar! – André grito horrorizado al ver la escena que tanto había temido durante su vida. Después de ello corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde estaba ella.

Oscar había recibido varios disparos y estaba a punto de desplomarse. André llego justo a tiempo para sostenerla y evitar, de esta forma, que se golpeara contra el suelo.

- ¡Oscar, ¿me oyes?, respóndeme por favor! – André completamente alterado la sacudía tratando de que reaccionara.

- Sí..si…te oigo An…André – ella le respondió débilmente para luego quedar inconsciente.

- ¡Oscar, resiste por favor, no te rindas ahora! – a pesar de los problemas en su ojo, André podía darse cuenta de la profusa hemorragia de ella.

- Pronto, hay que sacarla de aquí – Bernard también había corrido hacia donde Oscar al percatarse del ataque – Rosalie está cerca de aquí, llevémosla donde ella.

Así con la ayuda de Bernard y de algunos guardias, que habían dejado los cañones al ver a su comandante herida, André llevo a Oscar uno de los callejones, donde tal vez podrían atenderla de sus heridas.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Lady Oscar! – Rosalie, que había decidido ir a la batalla para atender a los heridos, quedo completamente horrorizada al ver a su protectora ensangrentada - ¿Qué…qué es lo que ha sucedido?

- Los soldados la atacaron cobardemente – Bernard le respondió al tiempo que acomodaban a Oscar en el suelo.

- ¡Un doctor, por favor! – André gritaba de forma desquiciada – ¡Por favor, resiste Oscar, resiste! – seguía gritando mientras le sostenía una mano.

Ese instante, de en medio del grupo de curiosos que observaba la escena, un hombre de ropas sencillas comenzó a hablar.

- Yo soy doctor muchacho - dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a Oscar – Tal vez pueda ayudarlos, pero por favor necesito que me den espacio, pues la herida necesita aire.

A pesar de lo preocupados que todos estaban, decidieron obedecer. Bernard y Rosalie como pudieron jalaron de uno de sus brazos a un inconsolable André, que no quería apartarse de la mujer que amaba.

El doctor comenzó a atender a Oscar. Limpiaba y vendaba como podía cada una de sus heridas, cuando de pronto ella recobro la conciencia.

- ¿Qué…que sucede? ¿Dónde estoy? – hablaba débilmente al tiempo que trataba de moverse.

- Oscar, por favor quédate quieta – André se soltó de la mano de Bernard y se acercó a donde estaba ella – Estas herida y el doctor te está atendiendo – dijo al tiempo que apretaba lo puños de impotencia.

- En…entiendo. ¿Pero por qué nuestros cañones ya no suenan? ¿Es que acaso han dejado de luchar?

- Eso ya no importa – André se inclinó a lado de ella – Ahora lo más importante es que atendamos tus heridas.

- ¿Qué es lo que dices André? – la voz de Oscar se endureció – No, lo más importante es que la lucha continúe. Mi deber es estar con mis hombres al pie de los cañones hasta que la batalle termine o hasta que yo muera – en ese instante trato de levantarse nuevamente.

- No, Oscar, no te levantes – André la retuvo pero tratando de no lastimarla.

- Por favor Lady Oscar – Rosalie intervino también para tratar de persuadirla – no debe moverse, el doctor aún está atendiendo sus heridas.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de André y Rosalie, Oscar seguía empecinada en regresar al campo de batalla pero debido a la hemorragia se encontraba muy débil, lo que hacia sus intentos por levantarse sean inútiles.

Desde un extremo del callejón Lasalle, el soldado por el que Oscar había intervenido para evitar que fuese ejecutado por haber vendido su fusil, oía el arrojo de su comandante y pensó que tal vez había llegado el momento de devolverle el favor.

- Comandante, no se preocupe – Lasalle hablaba mientras se acercaba a Oscar – nosotros nos seguiremos encargando de los cañones.

- Lasalle – la voz de Oscar se había vuelto casi un susurro debido al cansancio acumulado al tratar de levantarse.

- ¡Yo también iré con ustedes! – André quería ir también a luchar para de esta forma desfogar la ira que sentía al ver a Oscar herida.

- No André – Lasalle hablaba ahora firmemente – Con tu ojo casi ciego solo nos estorbarías. Además, tú eres la única persona que sabe cómo cuidar de la comandante, por eso será mejor que te quedes aquí.

- Pero yo… – de pronto André se vio interrumpido.

- Adiós André, cuida de ella por nosotros, por favor – Lasalle ahora se dirigió a sus demás compañeros de regimiento - ¡Vamos amigos! ¡Es hora de seguir luchando! ¡Hagámoslo por nuestra comandante Oscar!

- ¡Sí! – todos los guardias gritaron en coro y salieron corriendo rumbo a los cañones. Una vez que se posicionaron correctamente comenzaron nuevamente su ataque contra las murallas de la Bastilla.

Mientras tanto el doctor con mucho esfuerzo terminó de atender a una casi inconsciente Oscar. Después de ello se levantó y se limpió el sudor con una de las mangas de su camisa.

- Doctor ¿Cómo esa Lady Oscar? – Rosalie hablaba con el corazón en la boca – ¿Estará bien, verdad?

- Pues les voy a ser sincero – el rostro del doctor reflejaba preocupación – He hecho lo que he podido, sin embargo las heridas son más graves de lo que pensaba y en estos momentos no contamos ni con las medicinas ni con los vendajes adecuados, es por ello que no puedo asegurarles que sobrevivirá.

- Doctor, por favor, dígame que es lo que podemos hacer – André cada vez estaba más alterado por lo que no podía contener las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos – Debe haber algo que aún no hayamos hecho, peor Oscar no puede morir, no ahora.

- Bien – el doctor dudo por unos momentos – lo único que podríamos hacer por ella es llevarla a un lugar seguro, en donde puedan curar sus heridas adecuadamente. Pero esto implica un riesgo muy alto puesto que aún está sangrando y existe la posibilidad de que muera a causa de una hemorragia si la movemos. Sin embargo, llevarla a otro lugar es la única esperanza con la que contamos en estos momentos.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Lady Oscar no puede morir! – Rosalie comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

- ¿Qué sucede? – el doctor no comprendía la repentina mueca de pesimismo formada en el rostro de todos – ¿Es que acaso no conocen de algún lugar seguro para ella?

- Lo que sucede doctor es que sobre Oscar pesa una orden de captura dictada por el mismo rey – Bernard comenzó a explicar cuál era la situación de Oscar – Si la descubrieran moriría en el acto, ella y todos quienes la protegieron. En estos momentos no existe un lugar realmente seguro para ella, y además aunque alguno de nosotros se arriesgara a protegerla, nadie cuenta con los medicamentos que se requerirán para su recuperación. Lo lamento profundamente – apretó los puños y agacho la cabeza tratando de ocultar la rabia que sentía por no poder ayudar a su amiga.

- Si hay lugar seguro para ella, Bernard – André que había escuchado la sugerencia del doctor supo casi de inmediato a donde debía llevarla.

- ¿A qué te refieres, André? ¿Qué lugar es ese? – Rosalie, ya un poco calmada, se sorprendió por la afirmación de su amigo.

- La mansión Jarjayes – André fijo su mirada en Oscar – Es el último lugar al que la irían a buscar, puesto que el general es uno de los pocos nobles que han permanecido leales al rey. Todos saben que él incluso sería capaz de denunciar a su propia hija a cambio de demostrar su fidelidad y conservar su honor.

- Pero André, que es lo que estás diciendo – Bernard hablaba aturdido – para empezar la mansión Jarjayes se encuentra muy lejos de aquí y Oscar no puede caminar, hay cientos de soldados en toda la ciudad, y como tú mismo lo has dicho, su padre sería capaz de denunciarla ante las autoridades. Es por ello que es muy peligroso que la lleves hasta allá. Y en cualquier caso, si los descubrieran, los ejecutarían a los dos en el acto.

- No hay otra opción Bernard. Debo intentarlo o ambos moriremos en el intento, pero no puedo permitir que Oscar muera sin que yo haya hecho nada para evitarlo.

- Por favor André, debes pensar que ella tal vez… - Bernard quiso decirle a André que tal vez Oscar no quisiera que él se arriesgara de esa forma, pero se vio interrumpido.

-No Bernard. Aunque ayer evitaste que saliera a buscarla, ahora no evitaras que trate de salvar la vida de la mujer que amo – André estaba completamente decidido, así que ni bien termino de hablar Bernard, se inclinó donde Oscar y con mucho esfuerzo la ayudo a sentarse, mientras le hablaba dulcemente.

- Oscar, vamos levántate. Tenemos que ir a un lugar seguro para ti donde puedan curar tus heridas.

- No, yo no me moveré de aquí – Oscar aunque débil hablaba firmemente – Debo quedarme hasta que termine la batalla.

- Oscar ahora eres mi esposa y a partir de ahora debes hacer lo que yo diga – André hablaba con voz dura. Él jamás se hubiera atrevido a hablarle así, pero sabía que esa era la única forma en que ella accediera a ir a otro lugar.

Oscar, sorprendida, entendió la idea. Así pues se paró con el apoyo de André, quien puso el brazo de ella alrededor de su cuello para de esta forma ayudarla a caminar.

- Muy bien Oscar, eso es. Vamos, tienes que ser fuerte – André hablaba al tiempo que la ayudaba a dar unos cuantos pasos.

- Por favor André, tengan mucho cuidado – Rosalie aunque no apoyaba del todo la decisión de André, sabía que esa era la única posibilidad que tenía Oscar para sobrevivir.

- Lo tendremos Rosalie. Ustedes también cuídense, por favor – con aquellas sencillas palabras André se despidió de sus amigos, para luego partir rumbo a la mansión Jarjayes.

- Adiós amigos – Bernard hablaba al tiempo que Oscar y André se alejaban – sé que pronto nos volveremos a ver.

.

.

.

.

André con mucho esfuerzo llevaba el peso de Oscar, quien estaba casi inconsciente, producto del profuso sangrado que presentaba. Ya se habían alejado bastante de donde habían dejado a Bernard y Rosalie, pero su paso aún era lento. Muchas veces André tuvo que regresar sobre sus pasos pues, a pesar de su problema en el ojo, aun lograba distinguir los uniformes de los soldados del ejército del rey.

- Oscar resiste, ya falta poco. Veras que pronto te recuperaras y nos casaremos como tú quieres – André hablaba tratando no solo darle ánimos a ella sino también a el mismo.

- Dime André, nuestros cañones aún están disparando, no puedo oírlos – la voz de Oscar era cada vez más débil.

- Si Oscar – André respondió entusiasmado – Lasalle y los muchachos aún están luchando frente a la Bastilla.

- Que bien, me alegra saberlo.

André se dio cuenta en ese instante que Oscar estaba cada vez más débil y que tal vez no llegarían a tiempo a la mansión Jarjayes si seguían caminando. Debían encontrar un caballo urgentemente.

Avanzaron un trecho más y André decidió dejar descansar a Oscar unos momentos antes de continuar. Así pues la sentó apoyándola en una pared y él se arrodillo junto a ella para de esta forma oprimir un poco más los vendajes de ella, tratando de contener de esta forma el sangrado.

Ni bien se acomodaron en el suelo una sombra hizo su aparición frente a ellos. Dicha sombra le pertenecía a un jinete montado en su caballo. A André dicha silueta le resultaba muy familiar, por lo que después de ajustar un poco su vista pudo distinguir de quien se trataba. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que hubiera pensado, la presencia de dicho jinete solo lleno de un enorme temor a André.

- Miren a quien me acabo de encontrar – el jinete hablaba con cierto tono burlón – Pues es nada más y nada menos que la mujer que se atrevió a traicionar la amistad de la Reyna de Francia.


End file.
